La fiesta
by Fabijosh
Summary: Durante una noche bastante improvisada los sentimientos empiezan a salir a flote
1. Chapter 1

Donde todo comenzó.

Habían pasado años desde que Linka se quedó a vivir con los Louds ya que esta había vivido durante casi toda su infancia en otra casa en otro país ya que por problemas de dinero sus padres no podía cuidar a tantos niños y la hermana de Rita se había ofrecido a cuidar a Linka junto a su pareja.

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles para todos en especial para Linka, pero gracias a Lincoln la convivencia fue mejorando a tal punto que está ya parecía parte de la familia siendo la que pondría los pies en la tierra cuando la mayoría de su familia perdiera la cabeza por una estupidez, pero si sentía que debería hacerle una jugarreta a alguien de su familia no dudaría en planear una y ejecutarla.

Y así pasaron alrededor de tres años; ya Lori se fue a la universidad así que había más espacio para todos en especial para Lucy, Linka y Lynn quienes compartían cuarto por la falta de habitaciones, ahora Lynn dormía con Luna cuál fue la única quien soportaba sus ronquidos gracias a que esta usaba sus audífonos mientras dormía y Luan ocupaba el espacio de Lori en la habitacion de esta aunque al principio fue difícil que Leni se adaptara al cambio está con el tiempo vio que Luan era una buena compañera para contar algunos chismes mientras trabaja en sus modelos.

Quizás el menos afectado por el cambio de integrantes fue Lincoln quien todavia seguia siendo el hermano mayor de cinco hermanas pequeñas sin contar a su gemela este todavia seguia siendo, pero eso no evitaba que este saldría herido por el fuego cruzado.

—¡Lynn! Podrías por favor recoger tu equipo—. Grito Linka hacia el dormitorio de la deportista.

La puerta se abrió casi de golpe.

—Eres la única en esta casa que se preocupa de hacer los quehaceres durante la semana de escuela ¿Por que no esperas como los demás el fin de semana para limpiar?—. Preguntó Lynn ya harta de que la misma situación se repitiera casi todos los días.

—Por que a mi me gusta vivir en una casa y no en una bodega donde puedes lanzar tus cosas donde y cuando quieras—. Respondió Linka casi indignada.

—No todos podemos ser una perfeccionista como tu—. Dijo Lynn en forma burlesca.

Linka ya estaba harta, esta estaba a una palabra de tomar este estúpido bate y meterlo en…

—Chicas relajense— Apareció de pronto Lincoln quien había subido las escaleras lo mas rapido posible. —Linka ¿por qué no dejas las cosas de Lynn en su habitación y continuas con los demás?

—Si ¿Porque no...— Lynn no pudo continuar ya que Linka recogió y le lanzó casi todo el equipo que está utilizaba para el roller hockey.

—Tienes razón hermanito debo relajarme más— Respondió Linka mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Lincoln siguió a su hermana ya que este no quería ver la cara de enojo que pondría Lynn al sacarse sus cosas de encima.

—¡Hey! Recuerda que yo soy el mayor—. Dijo Lincoln mientras seguía a su hermana hacia la cocina.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo los deberes ahora? ¿No que esperas un poco después de llegar de la escuela?— Pregunto el chico confundido mientras veía a su hermana lavar los platos.

Linka dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Luna me pidió que ayudara con sus deberes por que hoy tenia un ensayo importante—. Respondió la chica mientras limpiaba un plato con la esponja.

Se escuchó un estruendo en el piso de arriba que los gemelos sabían que Lynn ya había empezado a "limpiar" su habitacion.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?—. Pregunto amablemente el chico.

—Solo termina de despejar el pasillo de arriba—. Respondió Linka a la vez que terminaba de secar el plato y lo guardaba.

Lincoln fue a la sala de la televisión y recogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras subía se dio cuenta del silencio en la casa Loud y recordó que sus padres habían ido a visitar a tía Miriam por el fin de semana para hacerle algo de compañía y animarla para que siga en sus juntas doble a, pero con tanto tiempo fuera ellos no podían dejar a sus hijos solos y se tuvieron que llevar a Lily, Lola, Lana, Lisa y a Lucy ya que ellas por ser dia viernes sus clases terminaban antes.

Leni aunque sea la mayor últimamente ha estado más distraída ya que pasa todo el tiempo del día haciendo prendas para intentar impresionar a algún ejecutivo de las revistas de moda que tiene apiladas a un lado de su habitación.

Luna el día anterior casi rogó a sus padres para poder quedarse en la casa y poder ensayar con los de su banda, Luan como sus ingresos los genera mayormente los días viernes esta no tuvo problemas en poder quedarse en la casa y Lynn tenia practica hasta tarde, pero por algún motivo esta había llegado antes a la casa.

Habían pasado las horas y la casa estaba casi en completo silencio salvo Lincoln quien tenía la tele de la sala encendida. De un momento a otro se pudo escuchar un auto llegar y a los pocos segundos Luna llegó a la casa con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos.

—Ho…— Lincoln no alcanzó a saludar a su hermana ya que esta lo estaba abrazando con fuerza.

—Hermano, ¿Que tal todo?—. Lincoln en lo que alcanzaba a respirar pudo oler que su hermana ya había bebido unas cuantas cervezas antes.

Cuando se safo de los brazos de su hermana el chico vio como varias personas empezaron a entrar a la casa con varias cajas y bolsas incluso un tipo llegó con un altoparlante que era de casi su misma altura.

—Luna ¿Que es todo esto?—. Pregunto confundido el menor.

—Esta bien hermanito, yo había planeado hacer una fiesta para mi buen amigo Jerry ¡Saluda Jerry!— Soltó Luna mientras volteaba para ver el chico y este solo le respondió levantando la mano.

—¿Linka no te menciono que iba a hacer una fiesta?—. Lincoln solo respondió moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. —Grr esa chica solo hace las cosas importantes— masculló Luna,

Luna volvió a ver a la cara a su hermano y vio que tenía una cara bastante seria.

La chica no sabia que decirle a Lincoln cuando ponía esa cara antes ni siquiera la usaba, pero desde que Linka le explicó que solamente mostrando una expresión seria la gente lo tomaba más en serio Lincoln empezó a usarla.

—Hola Luna—. Saludo Linka mientras bajaba las escaleras —¿Trajiste lo que te pedi?

—Si chica, debieron dejar la bolsa cerca del fregadero—. Respondió Luna evitando ver la cara a su hermano.

Linka salió de la cocina con una bolsa y vio a su hermano con los brazos cruzados la peliblanca dio un resoplido y tomó del brazo a Lincoln y lo llevó hacia el ático a pesar de las quejas de su hermano.

—Hey ¿Por que no me dijiste nada sobre esto?—. Preguntó el mayor mientras veía a su hermana sacar un par de botellas y unos vasos de vidrio de la bolsa.

—Por que sabia que ibas a hacer una escena si te explicaba lo que Luna quería hacer—. Dijo Linka mientras sacudía el suelo del ático para sentarse.

—y ahora que no puedes hacer nada solo te queda pasar la noche conmigo mientras nos terminamos esta botella—. Continuo Linka mientras le mostraba un vodka de color negro a Lincoln.

—P-pero solo tenemos catorce—. Lincoln se intentó excusar.

Linka dio una mirada al cielo para luego volver a ver a su hermano.

—Eso no importa solo siéntate—. Dijo Linka casi dándole una orden a su hermano.

Este desconfiado aceptó la oferta de su hermana y se sentó a su lado, está ya con una actitud más positiva empezó a servir un poco de la bebida oscura en los vasos y los terminó de rellenar con jugo de frutas rojas de la segunda botella repartió ambos vasos y se dispuso a beberlo con dudas, pero al ver a su hermano se detuvo.

—Tienes miedo ¿Verdad?—. Pregunto Linka un poco temerosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Respondió Lincoln como si lo hubieran insultado.

—Es yo tambien tengo miedo—. Dijo la chica mientras se arreglaba los largos me mechones de su cabello blanco.

—¿Pero cómo vas a tener miedo si estabas tan motivada?— Pregunto desconcertado Lincoln.

—Es que este olor me trae malos recuerdos y yo realmente quiero superar este estúpido miedo, pero al verte me recuerdas a mi hace algunos años—. Linka estaba a punto de llorar.

Lincoln desde que conoció a su hermanita en persona siempre veía como esta era dura con la mayoría de personas con las que hablaba, pero cada vez que hablaba con él este sentía como la verdadera Linka estaba hablando y no la fría y con poco tacto que siempre mostraba y le parecía hasta enternecedor lo aguda que a veces se le podía escuchar cuando esta estaba apunto de llorar.

El chico cerró sus ojos tragó un poco de su saliva y le dio un buen sorbo al vaso que le había servido Linka, este no pensó lo dulce que iba a estar la bebida, pero era bastante obvio ya que era mayormente jugo de fruta, pero aun asi tenia un sabor adicional que no lo podía comparar a nada que había bebido antes.

Linka sorprendida siguió la acción de su hermano bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

—No está nada mal—. Soltó Linka mientras bebía otro poco del líquido.

—No, para nada de hecho esto esta bastante bueno—. Lincoln volvió a beber otro trago de su vaso.

—Bueno ambos sabemos que cualquier cosa sabe mejor que lo que sirven en la cafetería—. Dijo Linka.

—jeje tienes razon.

Y así avanzó la noche con tranquilidad, los gemelos solo se quedaron en el ático mientras los amigos de Luna se paseaban por la casa y ponen música a un volumen bastante alto, pero en el ático la música se escuchaba de manera perfecta.

El par ya llevaban más de media botella de vodka vacía y ambos ya sentían el efecto del alcohol en su sangre, Lincoln ya había ido una vez al baño mientras que Linka ya llevaba unos tres viajes.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de Ronnie? Acaso ustedes tienen algo o por que una vez me contaste que se habían besado— Preguntó Linka mientras esta intentaba quedarse quieta sin éxito.

— Bueno realmente nunca fuimos algo y ninguno de los dos dio el primer paso—. Respondió Lincoln sonrojado.

—Ya veo…—. Masculló Linka mientras pasaba el dedo por los bordes de su vaso que ya estaba medio vacío.

—y tú ¿Has tenido algo con alguien?—. Preguntó Lincoln mientras bebía de su vaso.

—Bueno yo… yoo...—. Linka se había puesto totalmente roja, esta terminó de beber de su vaso y continuó — Yo nunca he besado a nadie—. Dijo finalmente la chica mientras ésta bajaba su cabeza y miraba hacia el suelo.

Lincoln sintió como la confianza que estaba en el ambiente había desaparecido y este cambio como a un helado como si de repente se hubiera puesto a nevar.

Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos donde ambos chicos solo escuchaban la música de la sala de estar.

Linka se acercó a su hermano lentamente y lo miro a los ojos

—¿Podemos practicar?

Lincoln no sabia que decir ante tal pregunta.

—Linka creo que es…

—Shhh…— Dijo la menor de los dos a la vez que puso su dedo índice en los labios del chico mientra se aguantaba unas carcajadas. — ¿Porque estas tan nervioso? ¿No que Ronnie te había besado?— Preguntó Linka poniendo una cara totalmente seria mientras bajaba la mano con la que estaba tocando a Lincoln.

—Bueno—. Lincoln estaba nervioso no sabia si era por que ambos habían bebido demás o era el ambiente ya que ambos estaban tan cerca del otro que podían saber cuando el otro estaba inhalando o exhalando. — Realmente exagere la situación — Ni el sabia por que estaba diciendo la verdad — Ella se había puesto enfrente de mí y yo quería acercarme también, pero tropecé al querer acercarme y arruine el momento—. Lincoln estaba aun mas rojo de lo que el alcohol que a estado bebiendo lo había puesto y se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza.

Linka ya con mucha más tranquilidad tomó las manos de su hermano y las parto de su cara.

—Sabes, yo todavía no he dado mi primer beso— Linka trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar

— Así que creo que esta es nuestra oportunidad para quitarnos ese peso de encima— La chica estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las piernas, pero este no era el momento para el quizas si.

—Si quieres puedes fingir que soy Ronnie y yo fingiré que eres otro chico—. Dijo Linka tímidamente, parecía de nuevo una pequeña y temerosa niña pequeña a la cual creia que habia muerto hace años.

Lincoln no respondió nada y se le quedo viendo la ya poca distancia que tenían era suficiente para saber cuando uno de los dos se iba a empezar a acercar, aunque fueron unos segundo estos parecieron minutos enteros cuando por fin Lincoln cerró sus ojos con cuidado y se empezó a cercar a Linka. El corazón de la chica iba mil por hora no sabia como habia llegado tan lejos, pero lo había conseguido. Ella estaba muy acelerada esta era la oportunidad que hace años quería provocar, pero por el poco tiempo que tenían ellos para convivir era muy poco en una casa que necesitaba a más de un chico/a que ayudara a todos los demás integrantes de la casa.

Linka estaba apunto de llorar de felicidad no sabía si era el alcohol en la sangre era la que hacía que se sintiera tan dispersa, pero esto era lo que realmente buscaba todo el cariño y el apego de la persona que ella quería.

El primer contacto hizo que ambos dieran un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, pero una vez retomado el ritmo ambos estuvieron disfrutando el suave y dulce contacto de sus labios como si nada más para ellos existiera.

El corazón de la chica se había tranquilizado después de los primeros segundos era como si sus sueños se hubieran materializado quizás el método en que lo consiguió fue escabroso por usar la misma sustancia que hacía sus ojos había destruido gran parte de su infancia, pero qué más da funciono y eso es lo único que quería.

Lincoln estaba inquieto durante el contacto ya que no podía creer que había accedido a esta situación, pero como le había dicho Linka tenía que imaginar que estaba besando a Ronnie aunque esa idea hace unos cuantos años fuera disparatada últimamente ya empezaba a ver a Ronnie con otros ojos ya que sentía que poco a poco le atraía la personalidad amable, pero tosca de la chica y ojala fuera posible que este momento lo compartiera con ella.

Se separaron después de unos cuantos segundos y se miraron a los ojos.

Lincoln pudo ver como los ojos de Linka brillaban como luciérnagas, esto era casi imposible de ver para el chico ya que su gemela casi siempre ocultaba su cara cuando expresaba cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el del desapego o la de satisfacción cuando funcionaba uno de sus planes, incluso la chica cuando se reía ésta miraba hacia el suelo y tapaba su boca.

Linka vio como la boba cara de su hermano se le había quedado viendo como si se hubiera congelado en una expresión de sorpresa, esa tonta cara era la que para Linka se le hacia mas dulce de ver en la cara de su hermano con solo verla Linka sentía como hasta sus orejas se descongelaron y no pudo evitar darle otro prolongado beso.

Lincoln no estaba preparado para este segundo contacto y este cayó de espaldas sin despegar sus labios de Linka.

La chica terminó sobre su hermano y antes de que pudiera tocar el rostro de este escuchó como las escaleras crujieron.

Ambos se levantaron de golpe y vieron hacia las escaleras, pero no había nadie.

Linka volteo a ver a su gemelo para volver en si y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Yo… — La chica huyó hacia las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

**Si se lo preguntan, si esta es la misma Linka de "una integrante desconocida" incluso se podría decir que esta es una historia en el futuro, pero esta tiene unos detalles que hacen imposible esto.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, esto se me había ocurrido hace unos cuantos días atrás, pero no tenía la motivación para escribirlo, ademas queria saber que tanta falta de practica tenia antes de continuar con mi otra historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Celos

Lincoln después de ver como Linka se marchó y al no recibir ninguna respuesta inmediata de esta fue a pasar la noche en su habitación.

Durante la madrugada del sábado Luna despertó y al poco tiempo sus amigos tambien quienes habían dormido donde sea a excepción de los dormitorios, incluso un chico durmió en la misma bañera que había vomitado hace unas horas.

Al cabo de unas horas y de acabar con casi toda la despensa Luna y sus amigos se habían marchado sin decirle nada a nadie.

Cuando terminó de salir el sol y que la casa se calmara fue a desayunar el poco cereal que quedaba aunque hubiera estado mejor que los amigos de Luna dejaran leche para los demás, Lincoln estaba molesto sabía que esto iba a pasar ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía y es por esa misma razón que Luna no tenía permitido invitar a mucha gente a la casa desde hace un año.

El peliblanco con algo de jaqueca estaba recogiendo las latas de cerveza que estaban regadas por toda la casa y cuando este estaba sacando la basura del segundo piso vio como un chico de la edad de Luna salía de la habitación de las gemelas mientras este se colocaba su chaqueta de mezclilla.

—Chico ¿Sabes hace cuanto se fueron los demás?—. Preguntó el tipo acelerado.

—Más menos treinta minutos atrás—. Apenas Lincoln terminó de responder el chico salió de vuelo hacia la entrada principal.

El peliblanco estaba confundido por la situación ¿Que clase de amigos dejaban a alguien de su grupo abandonado? por curiosidad Lincoln echó un vistazo a la habitación de donde el tipo salió de vuelo, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa este quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a Lynn durmiendo en la cama de Lana sin que nada la cubriera de la cintura para arriba, este cerró la puerta de inmediato y continuo con la limpieza intentando olvidar a su hermana tirada en la cama sin sostenes.

Ya eran como las tres de la tarde cuando Lincoln pidió dos pizzas a domicilio para que almorzara los poco integrantes de la casa, cuando estas llegaron Lincoln las colocó en la mesa y llamó a sus hermanas para que vinieran a comer, pero la única que se presentó fue Lynn quien salió del sótano después de haber entrado a este hace una hora con varias sábanas, la chica tomo el primer trozo de pizza y se le quedo viendo a Lincoln ya que este trataba de forma poco disimulada no verla a los ojos.

Lynn tomo dos rebanadas más de pizza y se largo al sótano.

El chico extrañado por la reacción de Lynn este intento preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero todavía no podía verle a la cara sin evitar imaginar su torso desnudo.

—Basta—. Se dijo hacia sus adentros y se intentó enfocar por que sus demás hermanas todavía no llegaban a comer.

Lincoln tomó uno de los pocos platos limpios que quedaban y a cada uno coloco unos cuantos trozos de pizza y fue a subir a las escaleras, la primera habitación a la que fue es a la de Leni y Luan, abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Leni sentada en su cama bordando unos pantalones de tela color crema.

—Hola, traje el almuerzo— saludo el chico mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Hola Linky—. Respondió la chica de manera rápida.

Lincoln se dirigió a la mesa de noche que estaba cerca de ambas camas, dejo los dos platos que llevaba y de la nada las sabanas de la otra cama se movieron, para sorpresa de Lincoln al ver de forma más detallada la cama noto que Luan estaba debajo de las sabanas de esta.

—¿A qué hora llegó Luan a la casa?—. Preguntó Lincoln preocupado.

—Como a las cuatro de la mañana—. Dijo Leni sin darle importancia al asunto mientras continuaba con el bordado.

Lincoln soltó una cara de preocupación, últimamente Luan los fines de semana durante el dia solo trabaja en fiestas de cumpleaños, pero si es que no llega casi de inmediato a la casa esta suele desaparecer hasta el dia siguiente.

—No es algo extraño que llegue a esa hora ¿No crees?—. Pregunto el chico intentando sacarle alguna reacción a su hermana que ni siquiera se ha dado la vuelta para ver el trozo de pizza.

Leni soltó una mueca de disgusto para luego lanzar los pantalones a un lado de la cama se levantó para abrir el closet, al momento de hacerlo cayeron un montón de revistas que estaban apiladas Leni solo las pateó a un lado para que no estorbaran mientras sacaba una camisa blanca que en las mangas y cuello tenia detalles en forma de flores, se la lanzó a su hermano este la tomo con un poco de dificultad, Lincoln no pudo responder nada ya que Leni lo tomó de los hombros y empujó hasta la puerta.

—Necesito que te pruebes esto y me digas si te aprieta en algún sitio—. Dijo Leni antes de cerrar la puerta con calma.

Lincoln últimamente se sentía más desplazado por sus hermanas mayores ya que está ahora casi no pasaba tiempo con ellas, Lori está en la gran ciudad estudiando en la universidad y cuando este va con Ronnie a ver a su familia tiene poco tiempo para hablar con ella ya que está a diario tiene que leer varios libros, Leni desde que se fue Lori y terminó la escuela está casi todo el dia en su habitación y solo unas contadas veces a la semana sale de casa, Luna desde que empezó a hacer algunos eventos con su banda a esta se le permitió llegar tarde a casa, pero estos últimos meses ella está todo el tiempo afuera, Luan ahora le dedica más tiempo en hacer crecer su negocio para que las solicitudes aumenten, pero cada vez que este le pedía si necesitaba ayuda esta se negaba por completo dándole la excusa que necesita planear sus show's para una persona y por último Lynn casi ni hablaba con Lincoln ya que solo se la pasaba entrenando cuando llegaba a casa después de sus prácticas.

Lincoln se sentía bastante mal por todas estas situaciones, pero al menos Linka lo ayudaba dándole ánimos diciéndole de que él tenía mucho más tiempo para sí mismo, pero ese tiempo solo lo usaba para pasar el tiempo con Linka aunque sus hobbies eran diferentes su gemela nunca se negaba a intentar cosas nuevas que él le propone como ingresar a un nuevo club o hacer algún deporte con él aunque en la mayoría de estos ella los deja después de un tiempo.

–Necesito hablar con ella– Se repitió estas palabras hasta que llego enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Linka.

Con un poco de miedo toco la puerta –Linka, llego la pizza– Dijo el chico.

No hubo respuesta.

Lincoln se quedó sentado con la espalda apoyada a la puerta mientras todavía sostiene la camisa –Es muy suave– pensó el chico mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de su hermana.

Normalmente cuando Linka se enojaba o se sentía mal escapaba lejos del lugar de la pelea, pero esta vez era diferente ella se encerró, el chico no sabia si ella abrira la puerta solo para cuando llegue Lucy de canada.

Paso alrededor de casi tres horas mientras el chico estaba sentado ya se estaba oscureciendo y no pareciera que Linka fuera abrir la puerta, al menos la jaqueca del peliblanco ya estaba desapareciendo.

—Lincoln— Habló Lynn desde la puerta de al lado, esta hacía una señal para que se acercara mientras está volvía a entrar a la habitacion.

El peliblanco ya harto de no saber nada de su hermana este se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Luna y Lynn, al entrar se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba bastante desordenada equipo deportivo por todos lados camas deshechas ropa, sin lavar tirada y del lado derecho toda la pared estaba cubierta con cajas de huevo pintadas del mismo color que las paredes, al medio de la habitación estaba Lynn quien estaba apoyada en el escritorio que está al frente de la ventana.

—¿Que paso Lynn?— Pregunto el peliblanco.

Está sin decir nada se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla y para sorpresa de Lincoln la puerta tenía cinta que Lynn fijo al marco de la puerta y puso algo de la ropa tirada en las aberturas de debajo de la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

—Yo te vi— Soltó Lynn de la nada.

Lincoln se puso pálido —¿Vio el beso de ayer?— pensó de inmediato el chico, Lincoln no podía tomar aire sentía que este empezaba a faltar, que iba a decir, que va a hacer el quería hacer que todo quedara como un secreto vergonzoso entre el y Linka, pero esto lo cambia todo.

—Es que yo...— Dijo torpemente el peliblanco, estaba abrumado no podía ni pensar alguna cosa.

—No importa, solo quiero saber si te quedaras en silencio— interrumpio Lynn.

Lincoln quedó en silencio y de pronto recordó lo de esta mañana.

—No quiero que estes de chismoso hablando de lo que yo hago con otras personas—. Continuo Lynn mientras se levantaba de la cama para mirar a la cara a Lincoln.

El peliblanco estaba perplejo por un momento pensó que todo iba a acabar, recuperando el aliento le devolvió la mirada a Lynn.

—Tienes razon, es tu vida yo no debo decir nada— Respondió Lincoln totalmente nervioso.

—Que bien que hemos podido hablar de eso, ya te puedes ir— Dijo amablemente Lynn.

Lincoln de inmediato se dio vuelta y cuando apenas tocó la manilla de la puerta Lynn continuo.

—Bien, así que no diré nada de lo que hiciste ayer— Soltó la chica.

Lincoln se paralizó.

—Si, lo vi todo y digamos de que no tuvieron mucha acción.

El peliblanco se dio vuelta de inmediato y se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba a un par de pasos de él, aunque era por un par de centímetros más baja que el, la seriedad de su expresión confirmaba que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Lynn yo…

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera continuar Lynn retrocedió y se sentó en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la cama.

—Lincoln no quiero excusas, solo quiero hablar contigo—. Dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras golpeaba el piso suavemente en señal de que el se sentara a su lado.

El peliblanco no entendía nada Lynn parece que quería echarle en cara la situación, pero ahora actuaba demasiada empatía, el chico estaba parado sin saber que hacer y a la castaña no le agrado para nada.

—Está bien, vete, si es lo quieres, ya entiendo porque estas siempre con ella, nunca creí que mi hermanito fuera un aprovechado con las chicas—. Aclaro Lynn mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el techo de la cama.

El orgullo de Lincoln fue destruido con esa simple frase mientras que ira y frustración se acumularon en el chico.

—Yo no le hice nada, solo paso ¿esta bien? Habíamos bebido y nos pasamos—. Dijo Lincoln casi gritando.

Esperando una respuesta agresiva de su hermana está solo siguió mirando el techo.

—Vaya mi par favorito bebiendo a escondidas y haciendo travesuras entre ellos, si que han cambiado las cosas—. Lynn le hablaba al aire como si Lincoln totalmente rojo de vergüenza esperaba alguna amenaza o chantaje, pero ninguna de estas cosas pasaban por la mente de ella sino algo totalmente contrario.

La castaña hace ya unos cuantos años atrás llevaba un extraña relación con Lincoln; antes ambos compartían bastante de su tiempo jugando juntos a cualquier cosa que se les cruzaba por la mente, pero desde que llegó Linka este poco a poco la fue dejando de lado y esa coneccion que tenían se fue esfumando con los años a tal punto que Lynn sentía a su hermano como alguien más, incluso se sorprendía por lo determinado que llegaba a ser en las situaciones de tensión, ya que antes esté siempre dependia de ella cuando algo lo supera, ella realmente extrañaba esos días cuando ambos compartían todo mientras que ahora su hermano la evitaba e incluso ahora mismo se quería largar para hablar con Linka.

—Si no vas a decir nada mejor me voy—. Lincoln ya no le importaba si Lynn intentaba chantajearlo si no le iba a tomar en serio era mejor irse.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera hacer algo un ruido que él reconocía provenía de su hermana.

Lynn empezó a llorar.

—Soy una mierda ¿verdad? Mi hermano nunca quiere pasar tiempo conmigo y las de mi equipo ya ni las puedo ver sin que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza.

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Lincoln estaba totalmente confundido.

Lynn lo miro a la cara y sacó una pequeña bolsa de sus pantalones de gimnasia y se la arrojó a los pies de su hermano, éste la recogió y con solo verla pudo reconocer que era.

—Hace unos meses los de seguridad de la escuela nos descubrieron a mi y a mis amigas fumando y me expulsaron de los clubes de la escuela, por suerte nuestros padres nunca se enteraron porque cuando llamaron no había nadie y gracias a unos chicos que me ayudaron a falsificar una carta de mamá no me expulsaron.

Lincoln no sabia que decir todas esas prácticas que Lynn tenía a diario fueron mentiras y antes de que el chico pudiera darle más vueltas al asunto Lynn continuo.

—De lo único que no me expulsaron fue de rollerderby que es un programa fuera de la escuela y es lo único que he estado haciendo estos meses además de pasar fumando de vez en cuando—. La castaña mientras hablaba esta se fue calmando hasta que dejó de sollozar.

—Lynn yo…, bueno no sé qué decir, me refiero a que tan bueno puede ser para hacerlo todo el tiempo—. Dijo Lincoln intentado seguirle la conversación a su hermana, pero su inexperiencia le ganaba ya que no sabía nada del tema.

—Te sorprenderás, después de una práctica intensa es como si caminaras en esponja, mierda ya me está bajando—. Lynn se agarró la cabeza en señal de que a esta le estaba volviendo el dolor, se agacho y se puso a buscar algo debajo de su cama.

Lincoln no sabía qué decir era raro par el escuchar a su hermana confesarle este tipo de cosas en especial que ella fumaba hierba.

Lynn sacó un bong de unos veinte centímetros debajo de la cama y esta miró fijamente a su hermano.

—No me mires así, es de Luna de vez en cuando lo tomo prestado—.

La chica le extendió la mano al peliblanco, este se demoró un poco en entender la seña y devolvió la bolsa que ella le había arrojado hace unos momentos, Lynn abrió la bolsa y saco lo suficiente como para llenar la hendidura metálica del bong, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo se propuso a fumar del artefacto.

Lincoln ignorando el olor que desprendía el humo no creía lo que veía él estaba anonadado en un principio pensó que Lynn solo jugaba con él, pero ahora no sabía que sentir en estos momentos.

Después de botar el humo Lynn miró a su hermano aun parado donde mismo.

—Linc se que esto es raro como la mierda, pero si le das una oportunidad creo que terminaras de formar tu opinión—. Dijo Lynn mientras invitaba al chico a sentarse enfrente de ella con la mano.

Lincoln tenía miedo y curiosidad por la invitación de su hermana el ayer ya había cruzado una línea que se había auto propuesto hace años y ahora esto, pero al ver que su hermana lo había tratado de una forma ¿comprensiva? Por lo de el y Linka quizás ella estaba esperaba lo mismo de él y darle una oportunidad.

El chico se sentó en el suelo y tomó el bong.

—Tiene un agujero en el lado derecho, tienes que taparlo y cuando termines lo sueltas—. Aclaro Lynn mientras acercaba el encendedor prendido a la hendidura metálica que todavía contenía algo de hierba.

Lincoln al ver la llama cerca este empezó a aspirar y de inmediato el bong empezó a llenarse de humo, el chico después de unos segundos alejo el artefacto ya que este empezó a toser por la gran cantidad de humo que había aspirado.

—Respira hermanito, tampoco era para emocionarse—. Dijo Lynn mientras apagaba y dejaba a un lado el encendedor.

Cuando Lincoln paro de toser este sentía que empezaba a sentirse raro, sus piernas se sentían raras normalmente cuando el se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba las piernas estas se le cansaban, pero ahora el cansancio en sus articulaciones se sentía como un hormigueo raro y de pronto se acordó que ya no le dolía la cabeza por la resaca.

Al despegar su mirada de sus piernas y mirar alrededor se dio cuenta como el contraste de luz y sombra de la habitación se hacía más evidente, todo de pronto le parecía raro como si ahora todo fuera diez mil veces más atrayente todo desde la pared, hasta la ropa sucia que colgaba de la litera.

Al mover sus piernas se dio cuenta que su ropa se sentía rara su camisa naranja se sentía más liviana y sus jeans azules eran más duros, el chico se puso más nervioso cuando noto que estaba teniendo una erección.

—Y bien Lincoln como te sientes— Preguntó Lynn sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

—Yoo...— Titubeaba el chico estaba tan desconcentrado que no podía formar una frase en si cabeza para después decirla.

—Vaya que te golpeo esta cosa—. Soltó impresionada la castaña mientras se reía discretamente de la confusión del chico.

Lincoln mientras veía a su hermana no podía evitar inspeccionar cada sección de su rostro quizás era porque estaba tan acostumbrada a verla que aveces ignoraba algunos detalles como que en su lado derecho tenía un par de pecas mas que su lado izquierdo o que sus ojos no eran totalmente negros sino que era de un café realmente oscuro.

El chico se estremeció un poco sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a hormiguear desde el inicio de sus extremidades hasta que esta sensación terminaba por viajar hasta su nuca.

El chico se empezaba a asustar un poco, pero la sensación que estaba experimentando era única y está eclipsaba todo lo demás.

—Linc despierta, 1, 2, 3, llamando a la nave espacial—.

Lincoln se volvió a concentrar en su hermana esta tenía una cara como si este hubiera tropezado con una cáscara de banana un poco preocupada, pero se estaba aguantando las risas.

—¿Que paso?—. Preguntó Lincoln totalmente despistado.

—Hermano has estado mirando la nada por casi diez minutos.

Lincoln soltó una carcajada en respuesta no sabía qué responder ya que recién se enteró de lo que está trataba de decir para llamar su atención, incluso los pésimos chistes de Luan serían de oro para Lincoln.

Pasados ya varios minutos donde Lynn intentaba hacer lo posible para que Lincoln no se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

—Liiiiiincooooln que ¿tal haya arriba?—. Preguntaba su hermana ya de manera burlesca.

—Ya, Lynn ¿Que quieres?—. Pregunto algo irritado su hermano.

Lynn se aguantaba las risas, la cara de Lincoln era un poema; este apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y su propia mano no ha dejado de inspeccionar su rostro como si a este se le hubiera perdido algo ahí, pero la chica quedó helada cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Mierda, Lynn...

* * *

**Ultimamente me he sentido bien conmigo mismo y por eso quiero seguir escribiendo esta historia que se me hace bastante divertida y quiero ver hasta donde la puedo llevar sin irme a extremos (o ya los pase ¿quien sabe?), espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo quizas no tenga tanta "emocion" como el capitulo anterior, pero me gusta ir a pasos cortos, pero firme si llego a escribir el siguiente este podra ser bastante emocional, pero primero Lincoln debe bajar de las nubes, sin mas que decir me despido.**


	3. Chapter 3

Momento

Lynn estaba paralizada y le costaba reaccionar en especial porque no se podía concentrar y se le escapaban las palabras de la mente.

—Mierda, Lynn...—. Es lo primero que dijo Luan al ver a sus dos hermanos sentados en el suelo, ella ya había intuido que Lynn estaba fumando en su habitacion y habia entrado a decirle que fuera a otro lado a fumar hierba y que después regresara, pero al ver a Lincoln ahí cambiaba todo.

—Ehh Luan, yoo—. Lynn intentaba formar alguna frase, pero no podía pensar de manera coherente.

Lincoln en primera instancia no quiso darse la vuelta para ver quien había entrado, pero al saber que era Luan este se dio vuelta de inmediato, al verla vio que estaba con un suéter amarillo y una falda de mezclilla, pero no tenía la cola de caballo que siempre usaba sino que tenía el cabello suelto.

La chica al ver a Lincoln a los ojos confirmó de inmediato lo que temía, Luan intentaba calmarse para no armar un escena, así que respiro y continuo.

—Necesitamos hablar de inmediato hermana

Lynn se demoró un poco en responder mientras que Lincoln intentaba luchar por salir de sus pensamientos y poder decir algo.

—No creo que estemos en la mejor condición para hablar—. Dijo Lynn mientras se levantaba del suelo torpemente.

El chico solo pudo asentir tontamente ante las palabras de la deportista.

Luan respiro ondo y se restregó su mano en la cara —Bien, en dos horas más quiero poder hablar con los dos, Lincoln quiero que vayas a comer algo y despues te laves la cara.

Lincoln sin decir nada se levantó y salió de inmediato de la habitación, cuando esté apenas salió Luan cerró la puerta y se le empezó a escuchar hablar, pero Lincoln no estaba en condiciones de poner atencion asi que bajó por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, estas parecían infinitas en la mente de Lincoln, pero la adrenalina del momento lo ayudaba en concentrarse en lo que le había encargado su hermana.

Este fue a revisar las cajas de pizza y vio que no quedaban muchos trozos así que tomo algunas manzanas del frutero y se dirigió al baño, una vez dentro este se vio al espejo tenía los ojos rojizos como si se estuviera desmayando por el sueño, dejó la fruta en el lavamanos y se empezó a lavar la cara, el agua fría hacía que Lincoln se refrescara, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sudando, al beber un poco sintió como el líquido le refrescaba la garganta ya que se había quemado un poco al fumar, se secó la cara y al abrir la puerta del baño se topó con Linka.

Esta tenía la cabeza gacha, vestia su pantalon de pillama celeste con un sueter griss.

De un momento a otro quito a Lincoln de la entrada de la puerta del baño y la cerró de inmediato, el chico ya un poco más despierto se asustó un poco, pero el sentimiento de temor se apoderó de él.

—¿Linka?—. Preguntó torpemente el chico

Y escuchó a Linka vomitar al otro lado.

Lincoln trago un poco de saliva, pero ahora su temor se convirtió en preocupación.

—¿Estass.. bien?—. El peliblanco se empezó a preocupar ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Quizás la resaca de ella era más fuerte?

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que Linka salio con unas manzanas en las manos.

—¿Por que estas estaban en el lavamanos?

Lincoln abrió los ojos en par a par, se las habia olvidado.

—Son mías—. Respondió nervioso, intentando disimular que este aun estaba drogado.

El chico intentó tomarlas de las manos de la chica, pero Linka no se lo permitió.

—Acompáñame—. La peliblanca tomó rumbo a su habitación, pero esta caminaba tambaleando un poco.

—¿Aún seguía ebria?—. Se pregunto Lincoln mientras la seguía, este recordo una conversación que tenían algunos chicos; estos entendían que las chicas por alguna razón se embriagaban más rápido que los chicos y que por lo tanto estas no soportaban mucho alcohol, pero esto era diferente ya habian pasado mas de doce horas desde que habían bebido.

Al entrar a la habitación Lincoln se dio cuenta el porqué, habían unas cuatro latas de cervezas apiladas en el suelo y habian dos botellas; la que esté habia compartió con Linka en la noche y otra que era transparente y estaba hasta la mitad.

La gemela hizo pasar a Lincoln para cerrar la puerta, sentó en su cama, apoyó la espalda en la pared y dejó las manzanas a su derecha.

—¿Puedes acompañarme un rato?—. Pregunto Linka mientras esta se acomodaba para abrazar sus piernas.

El chico estaba preocupado, aún se le hacía difícil pensar con claridad, pero podía comprender la situación, sin decir nada este movió las manzanas a un lado haciendo que estas cayeran de la cama y se sentó junto a Linka.

Ella se inclinó hacia su hermano y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Lincoln quería decir algo, pero este al acomodarse en la cama sintió como el cansancio que provoco estar sentado alrededor de una hora en el suelo se iba poco a poco como si se vaciara una botella de dolor.

—Lo siento— Soltó Linka —Yo ayer estaba presionando mucho.

Lincoln se demoro un poco en relacionar lo que habia dicho su hermana, pero recordo lo que sucedio la ultima vez que se vieron.

—Eso ya no importa, me alegra que me dejaras entrar, estaba preocupado porque pensé que nunca mas me ibas a hablar—. Respondió Lincoln mientras su mirada no dejaba de ver hacia la torre de cervezas que estaba en el suelo, el chico cuando giro su cabeza para poder verla estaba estaba tranquila y eso lo calmaba.

Linka una vez le había contado que nunca tuvo recuerdos de su gran familia así que creció y tuvo que madurar sola, ya que su madre adoptiva que la cuido durante esos años no velaba por ella desde que se separó de su pareja.

Linka cerro los ojos, ella solamente quería sentir el leve contacto de su piel con la ropa su hermano, el que siempre desde el primer dia que habia vuelto a la casa se dio la tarea de conocerla, pero está siempre intentaba evitarlo, no quería relacionarse con la asquerosa familia que la había dejado atrás hace años y de un momento a otro volvió y la trataran como su fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pero el chico supo como ganarse su confianza y desde entonces esta pudo al fin relajarse con alguien que plenamente confiaba, ahora Linka solo con estar cerca de su hermano sentía que podía relajarse, que podía guardar las garras que usaba para alejar a la gente, que podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que alguien que la quería la vigilaba.

—¿Seguiste bebiendo después que despertaste?—. Preguntó Lincoln preocupado.

—No dormí…—. Respondió apenada la chica —Cuando estábamos sentados arriba yo me sentía bien y cuando baje solo quería volver a sentirme bien, pero no resultó.

—¿Donde sacaste tanto?—. Dijo Lincoln mientras todavía no podía despegarse de ver las latas.

—Los imbéciles que Luna llama amigos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron cuando les robe lo que les sobró—. Linka se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

Lincoln sentía como a través del suéter gris de su hermana el calor de esta hacia contacto con su piel, al parecer este no se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba congelando ya que solo llevaba su camisa naranja.

La chica todavía no podía acomodarse, estaba todavía un poco mareada y asustada ya que hace poco esta había vomitado, pero por suerte alcanzo a llegar al baño y evitó un, aun asi nada le garantiza que la siguiente vez iba a ser igual.

La chica se separó de su hermano y se acostó a un costado de la cama por otro lado Lincoln al ver esto solo se acomodo y se acostó mirando a Linka, no había mucho problema porque la chica apenas tenía los ojos abiertos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Te puedo abrazar?—. Preguntó tímidamente Linka.

Lincoln ni se inmuto con las palabras de la chica, este se sentía tan cómodo que se podía dormir ahí mismo e incluso estaba perdiendo fuerza en sus párpados haciendo que este cerrara los ojos por unos segundos.

—Claro— respondió el chico mientras se acomodaba en la cama y entrecerró los ojos por el cansancio.

Linka si hubiera estado con más energía esta se hubiera exaltado por la respuesta de Lincoln e incluso le hubiera dicho algo para inquietarlo, pero ella necesitaba dormir y no negaba que su hermano actuaba raro, pero eso por el momento no importaba.

La chica se acercó más y ambos se abrazaron.

Lincoln sentía como su cuerpo entraba en calor que venía a través de Linka tambien podia sentir los latidos de esta, estos para él eran tan relajantes poco a poco sus sentidos volvieron a enloquecer como cuando estaba en la habitación de Lynn, los cosquilleos en la espalda volvían, pero estos eran más leves sentía como su sentido del tacto se agudizaba haciendo que empezara a sentir los pequeños roces que su ropa le hacía.

El chico mientras se quedaba dormido recordaba lo que había vivido ayer con Linka, su beso con ella en un principio incomodo ahora lo recordaba con cariño, si se concentraba lo suficiente aun podía recordar cómo se sentía el tacto de sus labios contra el de los de Linka de pronto la erección del chico había vuelto, este ni recordaba cuando esta se había ido.

Lincoln se acomodo un poco para no tocar a Linka con su amigo, al abrir sus ojos vio a Linka a la cara y a esta se le veía tranquila.

Era increíble lo que se parecían ambos para Lincoln era como verse en un espejo a excepción que la chica tenía el cabello mas largo y las ojeras que esta tenía.

Eso último destruyó toda la tranquilidad del chico, él había escuchado casi todas las historias de la chica cuando estuvo en canadá y lo triste que fue gran parte de su infancia por eso mismo ella no le gustaba dormir ya que esas terribles experiencias le habian provocado pesadillas terribles donde esta se ahogaba o escapaba de una tormenta de nieve sin fin y moría congelada, si no mal recordaba Lincoln ella le había dicho que cuando llegó a la casa los primeros dos días no durmió ya que esta intentaba no llorar por la rabia y la tristeza de la realidad que le habia tocado enfrentar.

El chico quería llorar, pero cada vez que recordaba los momentos en que ella era genuinamente feliz esta tristeza se transformaba en tranquilidad hasta en alegría, el realmente evitaba relacionarse con las chicas por culpa de sus hermanas ya que si estás sabían que estaba saliendo con alguien no lo iban a dejar en paz y se auto restringe todos esos placeres de salir con chicas y poder tener contacto con ellas y al ver a Linka esas ideas volvían en su mente incluso el recuerdo de su beso con ella, el quería volver a sentir lo mismo esa sensacion magica que su cerebro le exigía recibir.

Lincoln acercó su boca a la de Linka mientra cerraba sus ojos, el chico en un primer contacto de inmediato sintió un sabor a menta en estos ahí recordó que la peliblanca había vomitado y se había demorado en salir del baño al parecer esto fue porque ella se había lavado los dientes.

Mientras el chico seguía con el contacto reaccionó de forma tardía, no le había dicho nada a Linka lo hizo de la nada esperando que esta le respondiera, se separó de inmediato y abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó un poco para ver la expresión de Linka, pero esta seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Linka?—. Susurro Lincoln quien ni siquiera podia inhalar aire de la estupidez que habia hecho.

Pasaron unos segundos y la chica exhalo con tranquilidad, se había quedado dormida.

El peliblanco con más tranquilidad volvió a respirar, intentando quitarse las ganas de volver a robarle un beso este cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Lincoln despertó, estaba un poco aturdido sentía su cuerpo pesado y un extraño dolor de cabeza diferente al de esta mañana provocado por la resaca.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que todavía seguía abrazado a Linka, se separó de ésta con cuidado para no despertarla.

El chico bajó de la cama y su cuerpo lo sentía extraño como si estuviera un poco desincronizado, camino hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa estaban todas las luces apagadas.

—¿Que hora es?—. Se preguntó el chico mientras intentaba buscar su teléfono en sus bolsillos sin éxito alguno.

De la nada se escucharon ruidos de pisadas en el salón principal seguido del cierre de la puerta.

Lincoln intrigado decidió echar un vistazo escaleras abajo y escucho como la puerta principal era cerrada con llaves por fuera.

El peliblanco un poco confundido decidió ver quien es, pero al bajar un peldaño de la escalera alguien le tocó el hombro.

El chico dio un sobresalto del susto y al voltearse pudo ver que era Linka quien aún no terminaba de despertarse.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?—. Pregunto Linka entre un bostezo.

—Shhh alguien cerró la puerta por fuera—. Aclaro el chico.

—¿Y que tiene? Si tiene llaves es porque es alguno de nosotros—. Respondió la peliblanca.

—Lo sé, pero quiero saber quien es—. Dijo Lincoln mientras retoma su camino escaleras abajo.

Linka soltó un suspiro hondo y siguió a su hermano.

El mayor al llegar a la sala principal tomó unas llaves que estaban colgadas en la pared y abrió la puerta, cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta Lincoln la cerró nuevamente y al voltearse no pudo ver a dónde se dirige la desconocida hermana.

Linka resopló al ver a su hermano inseguro por donde ir y esta se adelantó.

—¿Viste por dónde se fue?—. Preguntó Lincoln preocupado mientras le seguía el paso a su hermana.

—No, pero hace poco escuche como un basurero acaba de caer por esta dirección—. Respondió Linka mientras evitaba ver a la cara a su hermano.

El chico también había escuchado ese ruido, pero estaba ocupado cerrando la puerta como para saber por dónde provenía.

Al poco rato de caminar vieron el dicho tacho de basura dado vuelta y a los pocos segundos una figura que a simple vista ninguno de los dos pudo identificar, llevaba un suéter morado y jeans azules.

El par estaba intrigado por saber quién era, estaba claro que era una de sus hermanas ya que ese suéter Leni se lo había regalado a Luna por su cumpleaños.

—¿Es Luna?—. Susurro Lincoln.

—No estoy segura—. Respondió la chica —Si, es su ropa, pero ella casi nunca sale sola por estas horas, si fuera ella al menos estaría con uno o dos de sus amigos.

El chico aun seguía confundido sobre que hora era, dormir esa siesta lo había dejado más desorientado de lo que creía.

—¿Que hora es?—. Preguntó Lincoln.

—Doce treinta—. Respondió la chica mientras verifica la hora en su teléfono.

Los gemelos decidieron mantener su distancia de la misteriosa chica.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos desde que salieron de la casa y al estar observando a la chica pudieron ver como esta había estado fumando mientras se dirigía a su destino, Lincoln estaba nervioso nunca había visto alguna de sus hermanas con la actitud que ha estado presenciando en la chica y estaba preocupado por eso mientras que Linka se encontraba tranquila, pero eso no significaba que no le importaba ella ya había visto a sus demás hermanas mayores con comportamientos extraños desde que Lori había dejado la casa por ir a la universidad aunque para ella no era la gran cosa.

Cuando por fin la chica se detuvo para entrar a un bar los chicos se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a un lado de la ciudad donde ellos evitaban venir ya en este siempre rondaba gente con malas intenciones.

—Hay que entrar—. Dijo Lincoln mientras intentaba con desesperación ver el rostro de la chica, pero era inútil ya que el gorro del suéter le cubría gran parte de la cabeza.

—Estas demente, llamaremos la atención de inmediato y quizás nunca sabremos quien acaba de entrar—. Explicó Linka mientras esta empezó a acercarse al lugar — Es más fácil intentar buscar una ventana por el callejón.

Lincoln asintió y los gemelos se dirigieron al callejón, apenas se acercaron ambos pudieron sentir la peste que estaba impregnada en las paredes, este olor a Linka la estaba empezando a marear y se tapó la nariz con su mano, pero tenía en mente que ese desagradable olor entraba por su boca al respirar.

Al entrar al callejón vieron una luz que provenía de una pequeña ventana que pertenece al local, el par se acercaron a la ventanilla, pero esta estaba muy alta así que tomaron unas cajas de madera que estaban tiradas junto a la basura y las apilaron para subirse a ellas.

Al ver por la ventana los chicos se encontraron con la misteriosa hermana de espaldas, pero apenas podía verse ya que el vidrio estaba teñido de verde.

La chica abrió un casillero, de este saco un bolso para luego apoyarlo en una mesa que estaba al lado para sacar algunas prendas de ahí.

La chica se sacó el suéter revelando un top de color blanco, al quitarse por completo el suéter el cabello castaño de la chica le cubrió toda la espalda.

Los chicos se empezaron a sentir incómodos, ambos aunque en silencio estaban de acuerdo que estaban haciendo algo mal.

La chica se estiró un poco para luego prepararse para sacarse el top, en ese momento Linka se destapo la nariz para darle un codazo a su hermano, pero al respirar por la nariz y volver a sentir ese olor desagradable más las náuseas que venía sintiendo desde que se despertó hicieron que su estómago se revolvió dándole el reflejo de vomitar, esta se bajó de la caja y fue a vomitar un poco más lejos para que no se escucharan sus quejidos.

Lincoln vio como su hermana salió disparada para ir a vomitar y al volver a ver hacia adentro vio como la chica recogía unas llaves que se la habian caido, el chico tragó un poco de saliva al ver que esta estaba no llevaba nada que le cubría el pecho y al ver la cara de la chica esté casi pierde el equilibrio.

Era Luan.

* * *

**Bueno Bueno ¿que es esto? acutalizando en menos de un mes ¿que me ha pasado?, Bueno realmente este cap lo queria terminae la semana pasada, pero tuve un pequeño accidente que me termino lastimando algunos dedos de mi mano derecha, pero ahora estan mejor aunque a uno le falta una uña.**

**okey llendo mas sobre la historia este capitulo realmente lo queria escribir se me hacia bastante bueno y no me lo podia sacar de la cabeza ojala les guste tanto como a mi, sin mas que decir me despido**


End file.
